Si tu me miras
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Solo mirame fijamente y descubriras todo lo que mis ojos aparentemente frios pueden llegar a mostrar, las consecuencias de que Ron y Harry le agan una bromita a cierto hurón albino. Si es un Dramione
1. Abriendo los ojos

**Disclaimer: **Pues este es el primer fic que escribí a pesar de ser el ultimo publicado hasta ahora jojo, ¿el motivo?, tenia extraviado mi cuaderno y hoy por asares del destino me asome debajo de un mueble y apareció, esta de mas decir que salte y baile por media hora pues ya lo daba por muerto, sigo frustrada por que sigo sin encontrar mi otro cuaderno en el que estaba ya en el segundo Cáp. bastante larguillo de la que seria mi primera historia subida, es mi favorita hasta ahora y mantengo la esperanza de que aparezca, en fin la pareja aquí es una Hermione-Draco, lo se, que es de mis favoritas a pesar de que me gusto que quedara con Ron y gracias a eso surgió mi pareja predilecta para escribir Rose-Scorpius, en fin...no me extiendo mas, es un song fic basado en la canción "Si tu me miras" de Alejandro Sans, aclaro que me empezó a gustar por que el que seria mi hermanastro la canta de una manera que...aaaaaa...tiene un vos preciosa y un estilo que me mata, en fin espero y les guste, una vez mas ningún personaje es mío.

**Bites**

**Soñadoramentte.Ginna**

**Si tu me miras**

_Que fácil decir te quiero cuando estamos solos..._

_-_Donde esta...donde esta...-Entonces la vio y no pudo evitar perderse por un minuto en esos hermoso ojos castaños, entonces hablo...-Granger...por que tan temprano?, es el día internacional de los sangre sucia?.

Pero que mal se sentía al llamarla asi...resignación querido, es el deber de un Malfoy.

-Malfoy...tan temprano y ya escupiendo veneno?-le saludo la joven de espesa cabellera enmarañada al tiempo que sujetaba a dos chicos que la acompañaban, puesto que el morocho y el pelirrojo (Harry y Ron ¿quién si no? N.n) parecían tener ganas de dejar calvo a cierto rubio.

Estaba atónito,¿por qué siempre tenia respuestas para todo?...y sobre todo...¿por que eso le impostaba a el?

Pensando esto siguió su camino atravesando grupos de estudiantes madrugadores y chicas que lo miraban hipnotizadas.

_...Lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos..._

Al entrar al Gran Comedor se dirigió a su mesa y se coloco en el lugar de siempre, después de tomar un par de tostadas en su plato...no tenia mucho a apetito, no pudo evitar dirigir su vista a la mesa opuesta del comedor. Su corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a cierta chica de piel ligeramente bronceada y rizos salvajes le devolvía la mirada.

..._si tu me miras...si tu me miras..._

No pudo evitar un sonrojo ante tan penetrante mirada pero su lado Malfoy le obligo a esbozar una sonrisa petulante al notar que la castaña también se sonrojaba.

..._te enseñare a decir te quiero sin hablar..._

El pudo haber permanecido asi de por vida, y si no fuera por Blasie asi lo hubiera hecho.

-eh! Draco...quieres atender?, tu lechuza me esta fastidiando el desayuno- comento un ofuscado Zabinni.

-Que?-pregunto Draco volteando a verlo y quitando la cara de idiota al notar la de desconcierto de Blasie.

-Que tienes carta amigo-dijo el pelinegro agitando la cabeza con resignación-sabes Draco...como que últimamente de ti solo tenemos el cascaron...-agrego

-Mande?-pregunto distraídamente el rubio sin dejar de mirar su carta como a un tesoro.

-oh! Olvídalo-dijo Blasie al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y resoplaba indignado por la falta de interés demostrada por su "amigo".

Por su parte el heredero Malfoy redirigió su mirada la Gryffindor con cara de ilusión, aun con la carta resonando en su mente.

_Draco:_

_Auditorium de menesteres irto nothe doquo irto ponto_

_Granger._

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, le volvía loco que le escribiera o hablara en latín...la hacia tan...interesante, eso y que asi nadie podría fisgonear si lo descubrían, también le gustaba su fina y estilizada caligrafía, y su manera tan propia al hablar...en realidad...de ella le gustaba todo.

_...la locura de quererte como un fugitivo..._

-Pero que dolor...-comento para si un pesaroso rubio al tiempo que se restregaba los ojos.-Por los pantalones de Merlín!!! Voy tarde...-y exclamando esto guardo sus cosas con un rápido movimiento de varita y salio disparado hacia el tercer piso.

Eran las once meno 5, se habia quedado dormido al hacer los deberes, tenia que llegar antes de las 12 a la sala de los menesteres o ella se enfadaría, y otra por que un Malfoy nunca llega tarde.

Acelero mas el paso, al punto que casi no pudo frenar al oír pasos acercarse...y risas...ágilmente se escondió detrás de una armadura.

-Harry, crees que funcione...-pregunto un dudoso pero entusiasmado pelirrojo.

-Claro que si Ron, a veces los gemelos tiene buenas ideas...-afirmo el pelinegro-y esta en excelsa, es obvio que ese idiota muere por ella-concluyo sonriente.

-Crees que Herms se moleste cuando sepa para que queríamos aprender latín?-comento con algo de temor el menos de los Weasley-y pero cuando que imitamos su letra para la broma del hurón.

-Por lo menos se alegrara de ver que practicamos los hechizos ¿no?-contribuyo el ojiverde-además...no podemos permitir que la siga molestando.

-Rayos!- se maldijo Draco, se habia sorprendido tanto con lo escuchado que sin querer empujo la armadura, causando un gran estruendo metálico.

-¿qué fue eso?-increpo el pálido pecoso.

Se dirigiendo se una mirad cómplice y se acercaron asechando a la fuente del sonido.

-Bueno...-susurro Harry-no era como lo habiamos planeado...pero funciono-añadió un poco mas alto.

-Valla Malfoy...¿ahora duermes en los pasillos?-Le interrogo burlonamente Ron.

Draco estaba atónito, no solo habia caído en su trampa si no que ahora, su secreto estaba expuesto.

Antes de darles tiempo, se levanto y salio corriendo, no pensaba, solo corría de pronto se topo ante una escalera, siguiendo su tristeza y rabia la subió y llego a la torre de Astronomía que estaba desierta, se acerco a un ventanal y contemplo un rato las burlonas estrellas.

_...me a llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido..._

Entonces el brillo de sus astros acompañantes le hizo recordar esos ojos chocolate, que habia derretido el hielo de su corazón, le hicieron recordar esa inteligencia que refutaba innegablemente las creencias de superioridad de sus ancestros, esa sonrisa sincera como ninguna otra y esa felicidad que el no podría tener...esa pasión que no podría entregar.

Y por primera vez...desde que tenia memoria...Draco Lucius Malfoy, lloro.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDH

Se ve salir a una tímida niña y asomarse detrás del telón esperando jitomatazos o cualquier otra verdura como reacción...al no ver ningún intento de ser convertida en ensalada humana toma confianza y se para frente al micrófono diciendo:

-Ejem...espero y les haya gustado no sean muy duros conmigo que soy mejor lectora que escritora y este es mi primer fic asi que le tengo especial cariño aunque no sea my bueno, aun asi agradecería su revew picándole al GO, mas adelante subiré el Cáp. 2., por si no entendieron la trama Draco esta flipado por nuestra querida castaña y Ron junto con Harry le juegan una broma (crueles los chamaquitos...) en la que suplantan a Hermione...las consecuencias las descubrirán si siguen leyendo. mientras tanto los invito a pasar por las demás historias esperando que les sean de su agrado tanto como yo disfrute al idearlas y escribirlas.

Un beso

**Ginna**


	2. El codigo en tu mirada

-1**El código en las miradas. **

Se desperezo adolorido mientras recordaba por que dormía ahí. Entonces una sombra de tristeza cubrió sus hermosos ojos color acero, esos ojos que desde que la notaron (**N.a: **ou...e le amore...u.U) habían brillado por la luz de la esperanza.

Se seco la ultima lagrima furiosamente, ella nunca lo querría - ¿cómo pude ser tan estupido?-se reprochaba-Un Malfoy nunca llora!-se afirmo enérgicamente-y...menos por una s...una...hija de muggles...por una...sangre sucia- esto ultimo lo dijo my bajito y con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió se veía algo mas en ellos , ahora se veía el dolor del que tiene que olvidar ...lo único que ha amado.

_...si tu me miras...si tu me miras..._

Cuando estaba por bajar a ducharse escucho que alguien se acercaba...y al parecer estaba furioso.

Draco se quedo en shock por Hermione que justamente acababa de entrar despotricando echa todo un basilisco.

A la castaña la paso algo similar pues de pronto su cuerpo dejo de funcionar aparentemente, por un lado estaba la repulsión que sentía hacia ese chico... Y por el otro...maldito rubio de dientes perfectos y ojos de plata pura.

Asi permanecieron por un minuto o dos, en ese instante el tiempo se hizo eterno.

..._mientras mas crezca la injusticia ya veras..._

Hermione y Draco se fueron acercando pensando que estaban en alguna alucinación, pero no debían estar juntos...aun no.

-Herms...lo sentimos...-Se oyó la vos creciente de Harry y Ron-solo fue una bromita...

-Hurón! ¿qué diantre haces aquí?- pregunto un alarmado pelirrojo-Herms estas bien?-se notaba preocupado.

_...Que son mas grandes nuestras ganas de luchar..._

Hermione no sabia que hacer, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿por qué?

-Nos vemos en la sala de los menesteres Malfoy?-pregunto burlón Ron.

-¿qué tal a las ...doce?-añadió Harry.

_...Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo..._

_...que eh construido para nosotros..._

_...para el amante perseguido..._

_...que tiene que esconder su vos..._

La castaña fijo la mirada en los penetrantes ojos del rubio platinado y su duda se disipo.

_...Cuando decidas prenderlo..._

...no abra silencios, no te ara falta...

...usar la voz para romperlos...

_El heredero Malfoy se sentía morir, por un lado la humillación por esos dos y la decepción de que solo fuera una broma, y por el otro lado, cuando ella le sostuvo la mirada...no pudo evitar quererla._

_-_Mejor a las once...-soltó Hermione con una risita burlona

El pelirrojo y el morocho casi lloran de la risa, tanto que no notaron la mirada entre su objeto de burla y su amiga.

Y tampoco notaron que Draco a pesar de todo sonreía.

..._Si tu me miras...me hablaras..._

El rubio dio media vuelta y salio de la torre ante la desconcertada mirada de los amigos de la castaña. Hermione siguió su majestuosa andanza con la vista y no pudo dejar de esperar a que dieran las once sin querer a sus labios llego una vieja melodía que creía olvidada, mas adelante se convertiría en su himno-si tu me miras me hablaras...

Después de todo...si analizas bien lo que las ventanas del alma muestran te sorprenderías de lo que te pueden enseñar...y con un mirada hablar.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hi!

Espero y les haya gustado, como dije anteriormente es el primer fic que escribí y lo acabo de pasar a este mágico mundo del Internet jojo, esta algo ...mmmm...simple...y obviamente no se hablar latín ósea que la nota fue sacada de un traductor y mi imaginación, ténganme piedad y los invito a pasar por los de mas fics que son mas recientes creo mejor escritos en fin, dejen su comentario o sugerencia de verdad lo agradeceré!

Un beso.

Ginna


	3. ¡Y le hablo!

-1**Y hablo **

Ansiedad...según el gran diccionario de la real lengua española quiere decir:Estado de agitación, inquietud o zozobra del ánimo, y esta es mas o menos la forma en que Hermione Jane Granger se sentía, su corazón latía desbocado a pesar de no haber corrido, al cuarto para las once ya se encontraba en el pasillo del tercer piso pasando tres veces frente a la estatua del desorientado (**N.a: **si era ahí ¿no?), después de comer hizo todo lo anterior cuando apago el cerebro y dejo que sus impulsos la guiaran, pero ahora, en la quietud de la sala vacía ya no se sentía tan segura, se maldijo mentalmente.

-Wow...-exclamo fascinada, al pasar frente a la puerta deseo un lugar para estar tranquila y al abrirla se encontraba en una copia exacta del parque enfrente de su casa, cuando era pequeña su padre la llevaba ahí y siempre lo relaciono con su refugio, últimamente con la amenaza de Voldemort sobre su cabeza pasaba ahí las vacaciones que no pasaba en la madriguera, sin duda ese seria el lugar perfecto para su...erm...mmm..Merlín! ¿qué era exactamente eso?

Ahí empezaron las dudas, y si no llega? ¿qué diantre estaba pensando? ¿este color me hace ver gorda? ¿de verdad me entendió? ¿esto es una cita?...etc., etc., etc...y después de 10 minutos de preguntas de esta índole sus nervio estaban al tope, en un arranque de desesperación se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de su bosquecillo particular, al girar el pomo y abrir la puerta se topo de lleno con un par de ojos grises que le devolvían la mirada sorprendidos.

-viniste...-murmuro entre sorprendida y esperanzada

-si eh...pasaba por aquí...-respondió el rubio enderezándose pues momentos antes estaba golpeando su cabeza desesperado contra la pared donde creía estaba la puerta pues la chica no le dijo en que la iba a convertir y sin la petición exacta no podía entrar. Cuando su cerebro estaba a punto de entrar en colisión después de preguntar cosas como :"un lugar para Hermione y yo", "nidito de amor", "santuario de amores imposible", etc. y no obtener resultado empezó a golpear su cabeza contra el muro como si asi le llegara la respuesta mas rápido o ya de perdis traspasara el muro y asi fue como la castaña lo encontró.

Ella solo pudo esbozar un tímida sonrisa...después de todo seria mucho pedir que de la nada se volviera cariñoso ¿no?, un silencio incomodo se instalo entre los dos, ambos se repetían la misma pregunta mentalmente ¿y ahora que?, hasta el momento Merlín les habia sonreído pero ambos eran consientes de que eso era una locura, las inseguridades los invadieron.

Hermione estaba paralizada y el ver a su platinado tormento con esa cara de confusión no ayudaba a calmar sus miedos, el se iría y la dejaría a la deriva y...sola, lo sabia, lo notaba en su postura desorientada, en esa cara de extrañeza ¿qué diablos haces? Era lo que seguramente rondaba por su mente, -pues claro por que querría el gran Draco Lucius Malfoy a la sangre sucia Hermione Jane Granger- y lo que mas odiaba de esa situación es que aunque sabia que el la botaría ella no podia dejar de rogar en su mente, en sus ojos y en su alma que se quedara, que no la dejara.

Esa plegaria silenciosa fue la que recibió Draco de esos espejos cafes que robaban el sentido y en un ataque de Valentía la estrecho entre sus brazos y la beso primero de manera ansiosa como si temiera que se evaporara como en sus sueños, después con dulzura para aprender cada rincón de ese suave refugio, definitivamente la necesitaba y la tendría mientras el tiempo, la guerra, el destino y ella lo quisieran.

Por los pantalones de Merlín!!! El la acompañaría siempre que esos ojos le hablaran.

El tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue por mucho, el mejor de la vida de ambos y el destino se empeño en separarlos y volverlos a reunir incontable cantidad de veces, la ultima fue ese dia en un crucero muggle al que ambos escaparon por separado de su rutina y como si sus corazones fueran imanes se encontraron, el sobresalto inicial fue como en cada ocasión lleno de eso que los mantenía vivos, de amor...

Abrazados se encontraban recostados en los camastros del yate el la abrazaba a ella por la cintura mientras admiraban la monotonía casi poética de las olas, cuando Draco hablo.

-Hermione...ya no puedo seguir asi esperando para verte cada que al tiempo le da la gana, quiero verte cada vez que voltee, cada que amanezca, quiero amarte a ti, no a tu espejismo y recuerdo, vamonos, dejémoslo todo, por favor no me dejes solo una vez mas...-concluyo con desesperación, la guerra ya habia terminado pero seguían habiendo prejuicios mas por que jamás habían dado muestra de algo diferente al odio...La castaña se giro hacia el y como en un viaje en el tiempo el leyó una vez ese te amo que llevaba años anhelando

Tomados de las manos se levantaron y en un rápido movimiento se aparecieron en un lugar lo suficientemente lejano de el Malfoy y el Granger.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hi!

Mil disculpas por esto...se que no es lo que esperaban pero enserio mi cerebro se seco, espero no haberlas desilusionado mucho...un agradecimiento a:

Lady-nacer

Lado.Oscuro

Policp Malfoy

Lucy C. Evans

Chicas fueron mi motivación espero y os allá gustado.

Besos

Ginna


End file.
